


From the Brink

by Afrochick (Sebastina_Michaelis)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Fiction, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Afrochick
Summary: Prompt: Your character now have the option to talk to and resurrect someone you love from the dead. However, you must sacrifice something huge in order to resurrect them. And it must be something really huge. It could be a life, your sanity, or the peace of the world, etc.





	From the Brink

You felt yourself growing weaker as you descended deeper into Death's realm. Snippets of memories that weren't quite your own bubbled to the surface. Those precious pieces of your past life only further cemented your desires. Whatever had happened, and whatever was to come, you needed to be able to open the floodgates and become whole again.

At times you were painfully aware of something that was missing, but you could never put your finger one what. When you met Mei you thought that you had finally found what was missing in your life. The sense of everything closing in on you had disappeared. Then the accident happened and you felt like you had regressed farther than square one.

With your borderline surreal dreams and overwhelming sense of longing having returned with a vengeance, you were more determined than ever to put an end to it. If all these ordinary people were developing extraordinary powers, you were going to assert yourself among their ranks. No matter the cost.

In the center of it all, the various layers that made up this place had been peeled back and you were left wandering through a ruined city. The mist faded, but the purple tint that seemed to linger everywhere blotted out everything else. Statues of gargoyle like creatures lined rooftops. You could feel their unseeing stone eyes one you, as if they would spring forth from their stony shells and descent upon you at any moment.

There were skulls here and there but no indication of the rest of the their bodies. Familiar orbs of light left their imprints on the land here and there, but they felt less... directionless than the others. It was the only indication you had that you were closer to your final goal.

Apart from your footsteps and labored breathing, there was no sound across the city scape. You felt all too aware that you did not belong there. But you also didn't care. If you died here then so be it, but you new you'd never be able to find your way in here again if you turned back now.

Visions of the familiar woman with black wings and a pitch black well illuminated by moonlight drove you forward. The snippets came faster and grew in intensity until the ruined city disappeared around you. Some bastardized version of that well encircled you. The well had gone dry, and appeared no deeper than a puddle but you knew it couldn't be true.

More of those statues line the skylight, distorting the strange light that filtered down from above. Invisible voices announced your presence there, sounding elated. All at once silence assaulted you again as a young man with a large scythe materialized before you. “It is not often these days that the living seek me out the way you have.” His voice was flat, and despite how softly he spoke it echoed around the room. He was addressing you, there was no doubt in your mind, but even when his empty eyes met your own, it felt like he was staring right through you. This was him then. Death. He jams the pole into the ground and balances on the blade. “What do you want?”

“I want what's been taken from me.”

His eyes narrow while he studies you. A thoughtful hum escapes him. He extends one of his hands and moves his index finger in a clockwise motion before one of the orbs materialize beneath his fingertips. His tight grip on the pulsing light send a pang of anxiety stabbing into you, but you couldn't place a finger on why. “I wouldn't say stolen. The spell as flawed. But you knew that when you did it a second time.”

Pain stabs into your shoulders. You fold you arms over your chest as your vision blurs. Desperation swells within you as the ghostly shape of a crystal imprints itself into your hand. “Or do you not remember that? It's hard to tell how much some of you remember. You look and sound just like her and yet...” He trails off. A chill creeps over you. A memory of Death in a similar pose looming over battlefield surfaced.

“I am not her. Not yet. I'm not who I need to be.” His brow furrows. “What is it?”

He waves off your question with his free hand, remaining perfectly balanced on the thin piece of metal. “You're dying. I don't think this is an appropriate discussion to be having.”

“Then give it to me and I'll be on my way.” You inch your way along the well.

“You'll kill her.”

You stop. “What do you mean?”

He shrugs. Sitting back on the blade. “Her other half. She'll die if you do this. Whether she is responsive or not, she still draws breath. Even if you do this, there is no guarantee you shall get what you want.”

There was also no guarantee that Mei would wake up ether. For a year you had watched over her. For a year you had spent the better part of your free time sitting in that hospital room. Nobody knew what she wasn't waking up and as time went on you had come to be more and more certain that she wasn't ever going to wake up. But you also couldn't bring yourself to abandon her. At least, not until now.

You didn't know what sort of place she was in. You didn't know if she was dreaming or merely asleep and there was no way of every being certain; but you hoped that there would be someone strong enough to dot his for you if you were in a similar state.

If...killing Mei was what it took to free yourself from this constant ache for what was missing, then you'd have to pay that price. You needed it to stop. As far as you were concerned, she had died long ago. Maybe now you could finally let go of her. You could let go of the pieces of the past that had kept you chained in such a state for far too long. You loved her. That was why you needed to let her go.

“Nothing has changed. I need what's missing from me.”'

He hums again, dropping soundlessly to the floor. “You aren't as sentimental as I recall.”

“Don't presume you know me.”

He raises his hand in mock surrender then retrieves his scythe. You straighten your shoulders and place yourself before him. He laughs quietly, although the sound felt devoid of a sense of enjoyment.

You refused to let the sense of dread that was creeping up on you to rise to the surface. You could already feel Mei's absence and you weren't back where you belonged. Even if she couldn't react to what you had said, she was still your partner. Just because you were getting her back in another form, it wouldn't excuse you from the sin of killing her. You would always carry that with you.

He glances at you over his shoulders as he slashes at the empty space before him. You wished he'd keep an eye on what he was doing. More for her sake than your own.

Warmth flashes through the small space. With it came a sense of calm. In an instant countless images flashed through your head, but Mei's laughter echoed through your head long after the moment had ended.

The orb flickers and seems to grow brighter as he appraoches. He plants his hand on your chest. A burning sensation blossoms in your chest as the orb buries itself inside of you. More memories that were yours and not yours. “We are done here for the time being. Perhaps we can continue our little chat then.”


End file.
